dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinjiro Kawamura
Shinjiro Kawamura, notoriously known as "Seifer" from his former group, is a character and the main character of the recurring fanfiction, Death's Death's Journey: Shadow and Smoke. He is the husband of the deceased Yukiko Kawamura, father of the missing Yukina Kawamura, brother of Kojiro Kawamura, Asuka Kujikawa's guardian, and the proud owner of Yuki. He met and befriended Issei, his neighbor, and develops a friendly bond with him at later on. Not long after meeting the Devils, he becomes a close acquaintance with them, which leads to him being the Math teacher at Kuoh Academy, and also the adviser of the Occult Research Club, much to his displease. Shinjiro is Death's incarnation, meaning he is Death himself. He is the second youngest of six, and is the only God who decided to become a complete demihuman. Some Gods deem him as the most competent yet most foolish of all Gods, as he has chosen to stay with the humans, who is claimed as the weakest of all creations, and leave his epithet as Death behind. Appearance Shinjiro is a an exceptionally handsome young man, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with dark brown hair and eyes. He is the tallest male in the series so far. He is claimed to be a decently fashionable man, but was never seen wearing any sleeveless shirt so far for personal reason. He is lean, but sports a body of a resilient athlete. He has a tribal-styled tattoo inscribed on his back, formed at a bow-like style. It spells "ROIXR SUHRR QROIXO", which literally means "Death brings peace". It is a language spoken by the Gods, and it serves as a warning to any deities who happen to pass by him. A warning for them to immediately leave, unless they mean no harm to him or his friends. Prior to the story, he wore a seemingly eyeless gray mask and a long, black robe to cover his identity during "The Great War" which he participated in. He gained the title of "The Deicide", as he personally slew The Biblical God during the said war. Personality Prior to the story, as a God who had just turned human, his only motivation of turning into one was to indulge in his selfish desires, and he was once a ruthless murderer who kills everyone just for his personal fun. He was a man who casually pursues, claims, loves, and ditches too many females to number, and unavoidably, Shinjiro adopts a Casanova-like traits that still shows more times than often. In the present, although less flirtatious and less lustful, he often of times flusters the girls of the Occult Research Club with his unerring banters, but did not mean anything behind it but to tease the others and to lighten up the mood, or for his personal satisfaction. Not rarely, he also teases Kojiro and Issei, much to their dismay. He tends to be sarcastic whenever a chance was given, and jeers around with Issei and Kojiro plenty of times. Playfully sends out witty comments about the recurring situation regardless of how bad it is, and always carries a pack of cigarettes complete with a Zippo lighter whenever he goes. His preferred taste is Black Menthol. He has shown a strong distaste towards the sun, which he hatefully refers as "a pesky yellow orb". History The Creator, the First of Everything, created him at some times after the first "Eternal Conflict" occurs, as a replacement for the first Death who was ironically killed during the battle. Bearing the name of Malthael, he led the remnants of the army who supports The Creator, and marauded every last Gods who opposed Him. He became tedious due to the everlasting peace, and visited the human world, or Earth, using a one-time power of Creation to make a vessel for Death to stay. Thus Shinjiro Kawamura was born, though it was not yet known whether it was his name or not. Imbued by the power of Death, which grants him even more power for every souls that died, he became corrupted and cursed with unending thirst to kill. As he found human too incompetent, and as he couldn't simply fight Gods without breaking the Natural Order, Shinjiro visited Hell, and by accident, it was when "The Great War" occurred. He joined, and slaughtered many of both Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels. Even killing the Biblical God in the process of his rampage, and was claimed to slew both Heavenly Dragons. As the war came to an end, he came to realize of how low he had became, and so Shinjiro returned to the human world, and challenged himself to live without using his power. He eventually lived on as a normal human, succeeding his wish to not use his power, and later on met Yukiko Kujikawa, which he did not know was also the Snow Goddess for some time. He took her in as his wife. Years later, they conceived a daughter, and named her Yukiko Kawamura. Seifer had been married with Yukiko for 20 years and had been the father of Yukina for six years before they were taken away from his life. It is revealed Asuka had stayed with them for around two years prior to the first chapter. Shinjiro met Issei at some part of the story, and became a close friend with him later on. Quotes * ''"I am worse. Far worse." ''(Pre-mortem one liner before killing Dohnaseek) * ''"Did you get AIDS?" ''(Meeting Azazel) * ''"Power tends to corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely." ''(Quoting Wisdom's words of wisdom.) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters